


【KK】拯救王子大行动·第2个世界（上）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 第二个世界，我的猫我罩（上）金发光X博士学长刚，年下  打脸校园天才少女
Kudos: 8





	【KK】拯救王子大行动·第2个世界（上）

喝醉了的堂本光一很乖，一声不吭地坐在出租车里，没有勾肩搭背地想要给自己讲相对论，也没有赖在自己身上撒娇。  
堂本刚莫名觉得有些心疼。  
下车之后，他付过钱就又拉起了堂本光一的手，带着他回了自己记忆中的家。他现在是J大西洋美术史专攻的博士生，今年二十四，而在帮堂本光一脱外套的时候他趁机看了一眼有没有学生证之类的东西，结果发现堂本光一是J大理工学类的学生，学的是工学系统学。堂本刚也不知道这是个什么东西，他猜想大概是工业设计之类的东西吧。  
还不等堂本刚给他倒杯水，堂本光一又捂着嘴一阵干呕，见状堂本刚立刻拉着他跑到卫生间，就在进去的一刹那堂本光一软倒在地、正好抱着马桶昏天黑地地吐了起来。  
堂本刚嘴角抽了抽，他衷心希望自己这个身体有定期擦马桶的好习惯……  
他接了一杯水，等到堂本光一吐完之后帮他冲了马桶、将杯子递给他让他漱漱口，谁知道堂本光一接过来一仰头咕咚咚就都喝完了，喝完抹抹嘴，委屈地转头冲堂本刚说：“渴！”  
“还渴呀？咱们出去……哎？”  
堂本刚本来想站起来去给他倒点白开水喝，却没想到喝醉了的堂本光一直接冲他扑过去一下子将人扑倒在地，一边嘟囔着“要水”一边冲他凑了过来。  
“等！唔……嗯？？嗯……”  
没想到堂本光一抢水喝能抢到自己嘴里来。  
这个世界的第一个吻一点都不温柔，堂本光一急迫地卷着他的舌头用力吸吮，仿佛这样就能喝到水似的、将他口中的水分掠夺一空。这样还不算完，他又顺着脸颊一路亲到耳朵，从耳根一直到脖颈重重地吮吻而过。  
堂本刚瞬间就没了力气。他在上一个世界其实是很想跟堂本光一亲热的，可是他们虽然几乎每晚都要挨在一块偷偷缠绵上一阵，但堂本光一总是说他太小了怕伤着他、一直都没有做到底。还有他回来的前一晚……虽然说现在换了一个世界，可是那酥麻愉悦的感觉还未完全消退，所以来到这个世界被醉酒的堂本光一那么随意一撩拨，他就有些受不住了。  
“光一别……嗯啊~~轻、轻点……”  
他都不用照镜子就知道自己脖子那边肯定已经红红紫紫了一大片。偏偏堂本光一听到他的声音之后，又循着源头找上来用力吻住了他。  
两个人莫名其妙就把战场转移到了床上，莫名其妙就脱光了衣服，堂本刚觉得自己也醉了，眼前十九岁的堂本光一、正是自己最初对他有情愫的年纪……  
直到一阵撕裂般的剧痛传来，堂本刚才猛地惊醒。他意识到这并不是现实立刻用力挣扎起来，不过好在堂本光一也没真就强上了他，只进去了半指左右，只是他们根本就没做好扩张或润滑所以根本没法继续。堂本刚惨白着脸忍着痛用手握住他，堂本光一醉醺醺得也发觉不出什么不一样，抓着他的屁股和大腿处软嫩的肉磨蹭了一阵就射了。  
射了他一手外加一屁股。  
堂本刚看着倒在自己身旁、半个身子还压在自己身上昏睡过去的这人，无奈地长叹了口气，站起身来一瘸一拐地去了卫生间。肛口有点出血，不过并不严重擦两下就不再出了，他用清水清洁了一下之后就挪回去睡觉。至于身上堂本光一留下的证据，他根本没打算去洗干净。这个世界他俩本不认识，自己可得花点心思把堂本光一留在身边才行。  
可能因为这次堂本光一只是本能的发泄而并非“交心的温存”，所以戒灵并没有出现，堂本刚也并没能得知原本剧情走向。不过好在一切都如他所料，第二天堂本光一头痛欲裂地醒来之后，看到的就是他跟另一个陌生男人睡在一片凌乱的大床上的场景。  
自己下半身光着，那人白嫩翘挺的屁股上十分显眼的有好几道指印，还有干涸了的那样很显眼的东西……  
“卧槽！”堂本光一一声怪叫条件反射地想要后退，结果“咣”一声巨响摔下了床，把堂本刚也给震醒了。  
“嗯？怎么……光一？”堂本刚睡眼朦胧地黏糊糊叫了一声，伸手下床摸索着拉住了他，将他拉上床来，“上来……怎么掉下去了？”  
“你……你是谁？”堂本光一迟疑着问，看到堂本刚颈间那一连串紫红地吻痕和肩头的牙印，一边痛骂自己是个畜生一边又不好意思地加了一句，“痛吗？我昨天是不是、是不是欺负你了？”  
“嗯？啊，我是堂本刚。”堂本刚躺到床上对他温柔地笑道，“我是J大博二的学生，昨天看你在路边醉倒不省人事想把你送回家，但是你也不告诉我你家在哪……就把你带回来了。谁知道……”  
看着堂本光一脸色大变，堂本刚立刻说：“没事，你没欺负我，你昨晚什么都没做。”  
堂本光一：我信你个鬼。  
“就算你做了什么，我是个男人，又不是那些小姑娘，不需要你负责的。你情我愿罢了。”堂本刚洒脱地笑笑，“好啦，我先去洗个澡，昨天太累了都没洗澡……你在这等一下就好哦。”  
“……嗯。”  
堂本刚话中“太累”的意思其实是他昨天废了老大的劲才把缠着他不放的堂本光一搬到床上，但是在堂本光一的理解中，自己肯定百分之一千是欺负了人家。  
堂本光一担忧地看着堂本刚动作费力地下床，正想上去扶他一把，却见他身体猛然一僵，“嘶——”地倒抽了一口冷气，用手指向身下探了探，收回来的时候指尖明显带着血。  
“你出血了！天啊……我、我……我简直就是禽兽！”堂本光一恨不得立刻冲他下跪道歉，他连忙翻身来到他身边将他小心翼翼地扶住轻柔地问，“要不你上床躺躺？我……我找个毛巾帮你擦擦身子，然后下去给你买药。要不待会儿我送你去医院？还是……”“别急、别急，不是什么大事。”堂本刚无奈地安慰他，却没有拒绝他的好意，把体重交给他一点点靠在他身上对他浅浅地笑着说，“你扶我去卫生间吧，我还是想冲个澡的。”  
“嗯，好。”堂本光一立刻答应着，温柔细心地将人搂在怀中，搀扶着他往卫生间走。堂本刚有点无奈，他只是觉得下面有点疼，又不是两腿残废，看堂本光一那样子真是恨不得把自己抱起来过去……  
这傻瓜。  
两人原本就没穿什么衣服，堂本光一调好水温之后，确定地上的水也不凉不会冻到堂本刚的脚，这才牵着他的手把他拉进来，细心地帮他冲洗身体。  
两人沉默了一会儿，堂本光一在哗啦啦的水声中认真地说：“我会对你负责的。我们交往吧。”  
堂本刚好笑地歪头看他：“你还不知道我是怎么样的人呢。万一我是故意把你带回来讹上你的呢？”“那我也欺负你了。我应该照顾你。”堂本光一固执地说，“我不讨厌男性，我是认真想跟你交往的。”  
不知道为什么，他朦朦胧胧地觉得堂本刚身上带着一股令他着迷甚至痴狂的吸引力，看到他就忍不住想上前亲近，只是这时候这种感觉被遮掩在了愧疚之下，他一时之间还没能清晰得察觉。  
“那好吧。那我们从互相理解开始……”  
堂本刚缓缓搂住了他的腰，见他真的不讨厌自己的亲近，大胆地吻上了他的唇。一个简简单单、唇贴唇的亲吻，却让堂本光一紧张得忘记了呼吸。  
僵硬的身体渐渐放松，他感觉到怀里的人好像有些站不住了向自己倒来，立刻牢牢地搂住了他，脑袋偏开一个让自己更舒适的角度试探着用舌尖轻舔他的唇缝。堂本刚顺从地张开嘴巴任由他小心翼翼地将舌头伸进来四处探索。  
现在的堂本光一可比昨天晚上的害羞多了，吻了一会儿就不好意思地停下来，揽着他低声问：“痛不痛？我们赶紧擦擦我出去给你买药。”  
“稍微有一点点痛。嗯……我家楼下、对面就是松本清，你过去问一下有没有这类的药。”堂本刚接过淋浴器帮两人冲冲身体，随后拉了一条浴巾过来给堂本光一抹干身体，却发现他因为刚才那一吻已经硬了起来。堂本光一有些尴尬，堂本刚很体贴地装作没有在意的样子，给他擦过之后又草草抹干自己，两人走出卫生间之后他又找了一件自己的T恤给沉默着跟在自己身后的大男孩穿，又把自己的钱包递给了他。  
“不用，我、我有钱，我……”堂本光一拿着他的钱包有些窘迫，但堂本刚安抚地拍拍他的手道：“去吧，顺便从旁边便利店买两个便当，咱们吃午饭。”  
“我会做饭的。”堂本光一忙不迭表示道，“待会儿我来做吧！”  
“嗯。也行。”堂本刚顺从地点点头，穿好衣服靠着墙站着看他。见他已经走到玄关准备出门，才突然状似不经意地开口道：“光一，我们同居吧。”  
“啪”地一下，堂本光一拿在手里的红色皮质钱包一下子落了地。  
“你现在住在家里还是租房子？搬来和我一起住吧。”堂本刚轻声说，“这是我买的房子，不用房租，平时我们互相照顾，好不好？我知道……我们只是刚刚认识，提出这个可能有点冒昧，但……”“好。”  
堂本光一捡起钱包直起腰来，冲他张开了手臂定定地看着他的眼睛。堂本刚无奈地笑着慢慢挪过去投进他怀中，两人紧紧地抱在一起。  
“不知道为什么……我觉得我们就该在一起。”堂本光一搂着他轻声说。  
“嗯。我们可是有好几世的缘分呢。”  
堂本刚这话有点奇怪，但是堂本光一选择无条件地相信他。  
“我现在住在家里。下午我去搬行李，以后跟你一起住。”

堂本刚看到堂本光一身上穿的那些洗到褪色的旧衣服的时候就知道他可能家境不太好了。只是没想到……实际上他家庭情况还算挺不错的。只是家人对他不上心罢了。  
堂本刚在上过药之后，下午执意跟着他一起回了家，路上堂本光一一直很沉默，快到门口才说，自己是跟继母和继母带来的没血缘的妹妹住在一起。而他的父亲跟他关系不太好，常年在外做生意，早就不管他了。  
这一路上堂本光一就像一只刺猬一样，慢慢地竖起了全身的刺，硬撑着想要保护自己，甚至连堂本刚跟他说话都有些不愿回应。  
“要不你在这里等我吧。”堂本光一低低地垂着脑袋，有些不安地说。  
“没事，光一，我陪你上去。”堂本刚看出他心中的害怕，握住了他的手捏了捏笑着安抚道，“我陪着你。”  
“……嗯。”   
堂本光一抿紧了嘴巴，一瞬间竟觉得眼睛有些热辣辣的。  
两人开了门，客厅里坐着一个保养得宜的女人，可惜一开口那尖酸刻薄的语调就破坏了堂本刚对她的好感。  
“哟！大少爷还知道回来呀？”女人冷笑一声，“别是出去浪荡一夜没钱了回来要钱的吧？”她的目光转投在堂本刚身上，一眼就看到了他颈间围巾没能遮住的吻痕，顿时极其明显的厌恶神色浮现出来，“噌”地站起来咄咄逼人地踏前几步，“你长本事了？嗯？怎么什么乱七八糟的人都往家领？这种站街卖屁股的人也不怕有病，你死不死的无所谓我跟佳佳怎么办？”  
“……这位女士，注意你的言辞。”堂本刚涵养再好也不禁心火翻腾，但是他拦住了想要冲上前去的堂本光一，对他轻声说，“去收拾东西吧。”  
“……嗯。你可以在外面等我。”堂本光一犹豫了一下，用力捏了捏堂本刚的手迅速冲进了自己的房间。  
“我是J大的学生，这位女士。”堂本刚冷着脸说道，“就您刚才的言论，我可以告您污蔑诽谤并索要精神损失赔偿。”  
女人迟疑了一下，但面上厌恶不减，盯着他不相信地问：“J大会有你这种妖妖调调的乱搞……的学生？”听得出她是想说乱搞男女关系的，然而又想起眼前这个人是男的才硬生生模糊掉了两个字去。  
“妈，出什么事了？诶……堂本前辈？”  
里间突然走出一个清纯可爱的女孩子，她明显认识堂本刚的样子，疑惑地问：“前辈来我家有什么事情吗？”  
女人立刻拽住她的手小声问：“他真是你们学校的？”  
“对啊！”女孩茫然地说，“我上历史课的时候他还是助教呢，怎么……”  
女人脸色很难看，但堂本刚却并不觉得解气。  
他总觉得面前这个女孩子不简单。至少，绝对没有她表现出来那样天真无害。跟她比起来，她那个情绪外露的妈反而没什么值得在意的。  
“我以后跟光一一起合租，今天是陪他回来收拾行李的。”堂本刚出于礼貌，还是冲着这女孩子微笑着点点头。  
“诶？堂本前辈跟我哥果然是认识的啊？是亲戚嘛？”女孩子听到堂本光一的名字时眸中闪过一丝不自在，堂本刚笑笑没有回答。  
“刚，我……”堂本光一收拾好了两个行李箱和一个背包，出门看到外面三个人三足鼎立似的架势，说到一半的话也没有继续。  
刚才的话他也听到了，要不是那女人还顶着一个他继母的名头，他真的很想一拳把她砸死。好在自己早就在准备搬出去的事情，行李都收拾好了只是一直在攒房租，只花了一点时间他就带好东西冲出来，生怕自己晚了一点、那两个女人又给堂本刚委屈受。  
……虽然自己也做不了什么，但是起码，他想陪着他。  
“我们走吧。”堂本刚冲他笑着，很自然地上前接过了一个箱子帮他拉着，两个人头也不回地离开了这个充满压抑的地方。  
两人无言地走在路上，直到来到车站堂本光一才苦笑着说：“对不起，刚才让你受委屈了。那女人的话……不要放在心上。”  
“嗯，没事的。一两句话而已。”堂本刚安慰地冲他一笑，“那个女孩就是你妹妹？”  
“嗯。那女人三年之前带着佳子改嫁给我爸，也……不怎么在意我。学费之类也是我自己打工挣的。”堂本光一像是说着别人的事情一样平淡地诉说着，“或许搬出来也是好事。我刚才收拾东西的时候发现电脑被人动过。屋里的东西也有些变位了。”  
堂本刚立刻敏锐地察觉到，有可能这件事情跟剧情有些关系，于是细心地问：“你最近在写什么东西、或者参加什么活动嘛？”  
堂本光一眉头紧锁，立刻就明白了他的意思，迟疑着说：“倒是有一个机器人设计大赛，但是三天后才截止，我还没开始设计呢。那种东西一晚上就能弄好，我就没有着急。”  
“那，那个佳子是什么专业？”“跟我一个专……业……”  
堂本光一面色凝重，有点像悲伤，又有点像嘲讽地低笑了一声。  
他这个妹妹一直以来给他的印象都是天真又美好，在父亲和继母都不管他的那个不知道能否称为“家”的地方，就只有佳子会关心他，会偷偷塞给他一点自己的零花钱，偷偷往他房间里塞纸条让他打工不要太辛苦要注意身体……  
希望这一切都是自己多想了吧。  
堂本刚也没有多说什么。两人回家之后，他自己下厨弄了顿还算丰富地晚餐，在炒菜的时候突然想到了现实中的堂本光一。  
现实中，自己是不太用下厨房的。堂本光一很勤快，总是包办家里的家务，自己就只要洗洗衣服整理一下衣橱、或是做做小点心什么的就可以了。  
他还常常一边帮自己干活，一边笑话自己，真是不器用的老婆啊……之类的……  
“我来吧，怎么好让你来做这些。”  
一双手从身后环抱住他，十八岁的堂本光一握着他的手用铲子在锅里翻炒几下随口说：“这里油烟太大了，你先出去坐一坐，我马上就好。”  
听着这句无比熟悉的话，堂本刚怔愣地盯着锅里的菜，眼泪不受控制地涌了出来。  
他一转身紧紧地抱住了堂本光一，颤抖哽咽地说：“光一，我……我想你，我好想你……你这个混蛋，我好想你……好难过，混蛋……”  
虽然不知道堂本刚在说什么，但是堂本光一蓦地感受到一股巨大的悲伤，他的眼圈也红了，立刻关了火搂紧怀中的人温柔地拍打着他的后背帮他顺气平息悲伤。  
不管是第一个世界的少主光一也好、还是这个学生光一也好，堂本刚都能够发现他们身上、只有“光一”才有的东西。会看到相同的习惯，会听到同样的话，这些细节让他明白，他所面对的“光一”都是同一个。  
还好……在这些奇奇怪怪的世界里，自己不是一个人在努力，自己不孤单。  
堂本刚很快调整好情绪，却依旧赖在堂本光一怀中不愿放手。他也由着他抱紧自己撒娇，两人在厨房里站着虽然一言不发。却觉得气氛格外温馨舒适。  
虽然怀里的人比自己大了四岁，但堂本光一还是觉得对他产生了一种不可抑制的怜爱宠溺的心情，他揉揉堂本刚的脑袋温声哄道：“好啦Tsuyo乖，我们先吃饭好不好？”  
听到平时很常听的话语，堂本刚又有点难过了。  
折腾了一阵好不容易吃了晚餐、庆祝了堂本光一脱离苦海，两个人就开始忙正事了。堂本刚准备着下一次小组讨论需要的资料，而堂本光一则赖在他的懒人沙发上开始编写方案、设计图纸。  
“扣酱等等。”堂本刚猛地一拍脑袋，把自己的电脑递过去，“你用我的电脑、全程在U盘上面编辑，然后你自己把U盘锁起来。防人之心不可无。”  
堂本光一的手停了几秒种，就接过了堂本刚递过来的电脑随口问：“我下一点软件没关系吧？”“没事，你随意下。”堂本刚长长地呼出一口气，闭上眼睛靠在了他身边。  
刚才在厨房拥抱之后，他听到了戒灵的声音，已经可以查看这个世界的原本剧情了。所以他假装小憩靠在堂本光一身上，一闭眼就来到了那个白茫茫的空间。  
原本光一是个爹不疼后妈不爱的孩子，上了大学之后父亲给他的学费全部都被继母收了起来，他什么都没说就去打工、还有想要靠奖学金交学费和生活费。继母带来的妹妹佳子虽然表面上对他很好，但是她实际上却是个不折不扣的白莲婊。  
剧情在堂本刚刚来的那一刻就发生了改变。原本两个人根本就没有什么交集，所以那天他匆匆离开，反而是佳子将喝醉了的光一带回了自己上学住的出租屋里。那一夜什么都没有发生，但是第二天醒来，光一见佳子对着自己满脸通红欲言又止，自然以为自己欺负了她，深感罪孽深重的光一就发誓要一辈子都好好保护她来补偿她。  
那个机器人设计大赛对光一很重要，因为本身有十万日元的奖金，而且得了奖对于他申请奖学金也很有帮助。  
可是谁知道，佳子偷偷溜进他的房间偷了他的设计，她早就勾搭上了这次负责收设计图的前辈，让他把光一交上来的设计图换成了自己随便做的一个东西。  
结果就是她获得了第一名，成为了J大的天才校花，还加入了学校的机器人小队参与了各种比赛接连获得荣誉，而光一连前十都没有进。但是光一并没在意、他甚至都不知道自己的设计被掉包的事情，只是看到佳子如此厉害，他也很开心。但是他自己却因此没能得到奖学金，只能拼命地打工赚取学费。可能是由于愧疚，佳子偷偷地接济了他两次，却被她的男朋友、也就是那个调换图纸的前辈发现，醋意大发之下质疑他们是不是有一腿，而佳子不知道是故意还是无疑地辩解道——  
“我们是兄妹关系！怎么可能、他怎么可能对我……”随后她看到光一脸色难看，连忙解释道，“那一夜的事我谁都没说！啊……不是不是，什么都没有发生，真的什么都没发生过！他从来没有欺负过我……那一夜他只是、他只是喝醉了……呜呜呜……”  
说到最后竟梨花带雨地哭了起来。虽然她说的是实话，但是被人听起来却完全是另一幅样子。  
未成年饮酒再加上猥亵妹妹，从此光一名声败坏，他遭受了很严重的校园暴力，最后在不知第几次被堵在小巷里暴打之后、就再也没有出现在人前过。而佳子则和那个前辈幸福地在一起了，还被评为什么校园模范情侣。  
堂本刚猛地睁开眼睛，他气得浑身发抖双眼赤红，起身冲进了卫生间。  
他需要冷静一下。  
冷水劈头盖脸淋下来，堂本刚猛地打了几个哆嗦，随即一口浊气长长地吐出，他终于觉得好了一些。  
这不是原来的世界，这不是……自己来了，光一会幸福的。  
调高了水温洗了澡，他恢复了一点心情回到堂本光一身边，也不管他正十指翻飞写方案写得开心一把就抱住了他。  
“嗯？”  
堂本光一像现实生活中的他一样，眼睛还紧紧地盯着屏幕，只是发出了一点声音表示疑问，甚至连敲键盘的动作都没有停。  
“没事。有我在，谁都别想欺负你。”堂本刚吻着他的脸颊温柔地说，但是这股温柔里面却带了一丝隐藏着的狠厉。  
敢欺负他的光一，下地狱去吧！

=========================================  
第二个故事！  
吱呦：欺负我扣酱的人都给我死死死死死！！！[○･｀Д´･ ○]  
光：？虽然不知道发生了什么但是吱呦好帅(*=▽=*)  
再说一下关于“交心的温存”这个设定，不一定要全部做完，只要心意相通、再稍微亲昵一些就行了。第一个世界是因为大爷一直都还是有一些堤防吱呦的，从堀尾那件事情上就能看出来他对他不是完全信任，原谅也是建立在默认他已经背叛自己的基础上……还是挺伤人的= =  
下一章开始逆袭疯狂打脸！爽哈哈哈哈哈这种文真好写的也开心hhhhh


End file.
